evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Robotropolis
Robotropolis is an all hi-tech city designed and lorded over by the evil genius Dr. Robotnik (also known as Dr. Eggman) and a location in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. This mechanical metropolis appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog cartoon series (known as "Sonic SatAM" by fans), the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series published by Archie Comics, and the Sonic Underground cartoon show. A city in the English dubbed version of Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie is also referred to as Robotropolis. History ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' cartoons and comic books Original Robotropolis The city was originally known as Mobotropolis and was once been ruled by the House of Acorn, until King Maximillian Acorn had been dethroned by his treacherous War Minister, Dr. Robotnik. The king was sentenced to exile in the Zone of Silence. As soon as Dr. Robotnik took over, he roboticized roughly 85% of the city's population, the remaining 15% had escaped. The city was then rechristened Robotropolis. Robotropolis was the seat of Robotnik's power, acting as his empire's capital city. This heavily industrialized megacity is where Castle Acorn which was the seat of Mobius' ruling monarchy within Mobotropolis, was too technoformed (referred to as cybermerged) and became Robotnik's new lair. After numerous engagements against the Knothole Freedom Fighters, Robotnik was eventually killed by his own Ultimate Annihilator (due to tampering from his nephew Snively). The Mobians then retook the city and began trying to restore the city to its former glory. However, an alternate universe version of Robotnik arrived and was able to retake the city with relative ease. He distracted the Freedom Fighters by leading them to his satellites in orbit, while launching hordes of Shadowbots to reclaim the city. He then rechristened the city Robotropolis once again. Robotropolis was later destroyed in a nuclear strike by Station Square. The harmful fallout is currently kept within the former site of the city by a shield originally designed to protect the city. In the miniseries Mobius: 25 Years Later, Mobotroplis appears to have been retaken and rebuilt, as Rotor the Walrus was seen disembarking from a ship that had departed from Mobotropolis when he arrived on Portal, Angel Island. New Mobotropolis Mobotropolis was later reborn when the 'city' created by A.D.A.M.'s nanites was transformed into a exact recreation of it and then christened 'New Mobotropolis'. New Mobotropolis is a completely computerized city which has a defense system revolved mainly around energy shields. The city also has teleportation technology, which can be used to send individuals from one place to another. Presumably, as the controlling intelligence of the city, NICOLE also has virtually unlimited power within its boundaries. Following his campaign on Angel Island, the new Enerjak made his way to New Mobotropolis with the intent of ridding it of all technology. He was stopped in this objective by the arrival of first Sonic and then Shadow the Hedgehog, whom engaged him in a battle that left the city badly damaged. Enerjak was then captured by the Egg Fleet, leaving the inhabitants of New Mobotropolis to begin repairs. ''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' Robotropolis (pronounced "Robot-tropolis") appeared as a location in the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog television series. ''Sonic SatAM'' Robotropolis made an appearance in Sonic SatAM and it is Robotnik's territory. A great place to live, if you are a robot. It might as well be if captured by SWATbots. It was once Mobotropolis 10 years ago until former War Minister Julian Kintobor, now called Dr. Robotnik, with the aid of his nephew Snively, staged a coup and usurped the city from King Acorn and his royal court before using his flagship and his technology to convert Mobotropolis into his own kingdom. A vast city of both technology and pollution, Robotropolis is nothing but factories, warehouses and mining facilities. At the heart of this city of evil lies Robotnik's headquarters, which used to be Castle Acorn. Doctor Robotnik and even his beloved "pet" Cluck calls this place home. It is uncertain if Robotropolis can be restored to it's former glory, but the Freedom Fighters will do what it takes to make it happen, even the demise of Dr. Robotnik and the destruction of the Doomsday Project, with one exception of a surviving new dictator, Snively. ''Sonic Underground'' In the animated series Sonic Underground, the former ruler of Mobotropolis had been Sonic's mother, Queen Aleena Hedgehog. The city in this cartoon was attacked and conquered by Robotnik, and the queen fled the city. Sonic himself, along with his siblings Manic and Sonia, were heirs to the throne, and fated to one day form a council of four with their mother and take back control of Mobius. In look and design, Robotropolis in Sonic Underground is exactly like it was in "SatAM"; however, the Robotropolis in Sonic Underground is still inhabited by Mobians, possessing a run-down slum for the underclasses and more upscale areas for the aristocratic elite. Appearances in other media In Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie, Robotropolis is the massive techno-city constructed by Robotnik within the Land of Darkness on Planet Freedom and is near or is in a post-apocalyptic city which resembles New York City, called Ancient Ruins. In the original Japanese version, is not referred to and the name for the city is "Eggmanland". It was changed to Robotropolis in the English dubbed version to tie it in with the American continuity. Areas *'Processing Power Networks': One of many grids designed special for the city, a webbed network of energy shafts that feed into the lesser buildings around keeping its machines running without stop, and to also keep the alleys and streets lit for any signs of unusual movement. Extremely volatile and dangerous to approach, they are difficult to repair without leaving a sector of the city vulnerable to attack. *'Ore Processing Tanks': Various ores are taken here to be smelted down into a boiling liquid and kept at high temperatures. Whatever types of metal needed for further construction or repairs can be found directly at its source. After being smelted, it is filtered through a long process to remove impurities within the metals and further strengthen when cooled. The outer tanks are lined with sensors to detect any pressure built up which is then expelled through streams of hot steam. *'Shield Generator' Built shortly after the construction of the Command Center, the Shield Generator is a top priority facility manned by the best of Robotnik's Swat Bots. Here an electromagnetic shield is projected over the Command Center at the mad Doctor's Headquarters, deterring any possible projectile fire from reaching it. When activated, entering the Command Center is also futile. Swat Bots and hover crafts have to take care not approach too closely when it is activated, lest their systems will be fried. Despite the heavy protection, it has proven useless in keeping out Freedom Fighter raids as there are many unchecked routes leading in and out from underground beneath its reach. It has also been destroyed numerous times, damaging the Command Center in the process. *'Oil Refinery': The true heart of Robotropolis lies in its many plants that dig deep into the earth to pump forth oil and minerals that help fuel the city and pollute the air. Much of Robotropolis is dedicated to its factories and purification of raw materials with little care put into reducing green house gases. Because of this, acid rain is a frequent problem leading to malfunctions and rot of exposed machinery. This however is not a major issue as the "population" are all expendable assets. Most plants are run by the roboticized slaves and are often left for long periods in poor condition. There are some refineries that have stretched for miles under the surface, becoming hard to maintain. Some deep basements are sealed off due to seismic activity, or oil veins run dry. Not all workers have entered and left these cursed places, as entire teams of Swat Bots have been known to vanish without a trace sometimes. The refineries are most often avoided by the Freedom Fighters, as they are low priority and are hard to destroy without causing more damage to the environment. *'Steel Mill': A bustling factory where much of the materials that help to build and maintain Robotropolis' infrastructure come from places like these. On busy days it is filled with fire and smoke, where layers of metal are pressed and shaped to create the shells for new machines that are built here. All personnel are scanned upon entering, as spies have snuck in the past dressed as Swat Bots. Rivers of molten hot metal snake their way through the facility, with huge arc furnaces pouring new sheets of metal out every passing minute. These places are some of the most perilous to visit in Robotropolis, and should be avoided. *'Transport Tubes': Most often used for large shipments of trains, these tubes are a common sight in Robotropolis. Long stretch of tunnels that can go from one end of the city to the other. Often with many forks, the trains are loaded up with cargo and sent with a light security convo. It is also used by the robotcized workers if they need to relocate or become lost. These tubes are a hot spot for Freedom Fighter activity, leading to the theft of precious cargo and rescue attempts for some of the passengers aboard. Gallery The City of Robotropolis.jpg|Robotropolis City of Robotropolis.jpg|Robotropolis Snivopolis.jpg|Snively ejoying the luxury and majesty of his own city, Snivopolis. Snively's Penthouse.jpg|Snively sleeping in his penthouse within Snivopolis before his evil uncle's abrupt return. Dr. Robotnik's Headquarters.jpg|Dr. Robotnik's Headquarters Dr. Ivo Robotnik's Headquarters.jpg|Dr. Robotnik's Headquarters as seen in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series. Doctor Robotnik's Headquarters.jpg|Doctor Robotnik's Headquarters as seen in Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM. Robotnik's Headquarters.jpg|Doctor Robotnik's Headquarters as seen in Sonic Underground. City of Robotroplis.jpg|The city of Robotroplis found within Planet Freedom's Land of Darkness. Dr. Eggman's Robotropolis.jpg|The city of Robotropolis ruled by Dr. Eggman (Dr. Robotnik). Dr. Robotnik's Robotropolis.jpg|The city of Robotropolis ruled by Dr. Robotnik (Dr. Eggman). Dr. Ivo Robotnik & Cluck.jpg|Dr. Robotnik & Cluck Dr. Ivo Robotnik.jpg|Dr. Eggman Snively.jpg|Snively Trivia *The 2011 sci-fi action adventure movie is the same name as Dr. Robotnik's evil hi-tech city. * In Archie Sonic Quest Miniseries Issue 2, when his uncle Doctor Robotnik left Robotropolis to operate the Death Egg, Snively found himself in charge as he was given total control of the city. Instead of ordering the SWATbots to begin reconstruction on Robotropolis (as it had recently been devastated during the battle between Mecha Sonic and Mecha Knuckles) or patrolling its borders, Snively had them pamper him as the new ruler, going so far as to have the city renamed "Snivopolis". His rule over the city ended abruptly when Robotnik parachuted into the city after the Death Egg's destruction, unintentionally landing on Snively. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Evil Realms Category:Oppression Category:Technology Category:Mechanical Modification‎ Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Prisons Category:Pollution Category:Crimes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Magic